Night Of Treats
by EvoIIICE9A
Summary: To Deidara, Halloween is something more than just a night of trick or treating. [ItaxDei, ItaDei] [Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Sexual Content]


**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** AU**  
Rating:** M**  
Word Count:** 2, 725**  
Warnings:** Sexual content**  
Paring:** Itachi x Deidara**  
Summary:** To Deidara, Halloween is something more than just a night of trick or treating.

**Bonus Writer Notes: ** Just a small story around the AU muse that is borrowed, based of what could be classed out our AU storylines but not since I wrote this because my partner in crime wasn't online for the day and I decided to celebrate in my own way. Umm that is all.

* * *

**Night of Treats**

Quiet knocking of hands against the front door brought Deidara to his feet, moving him from the rugged up position in front of the television and away from the gory horror movie that he was watching, going to the door when another knocking noise sounded. Standing there momentarily he heard the discreet giggles of children behind the other side, dusting the salty residue of the popcorn off from his torn up around the house jeans, opening the door and instantly looking down. Three pairs of happily glowing eyes looked up at him, holding out bags that were too heavy to keep steady with their frail under developed muscles but they tried there hardest when all of them chimed out together "Trick or treeeeeeat" with big tooth missing grins. The young girl's eyes lit up when the bowl of treats were brought into view, the two boys following with small bounces wondering what they were going to get. A handful of mixed lollies in each, assortments of wrapped ones, loose ones, sugary, sour, everything they could ever hope for. Finally the bags became to heavy for them slumping down on the ground, the little girl hugged the blonde around the legs unknowingly smothering her cheek into his crotch from the height difference, thanking him for his generosity. "Have a good night miss" she said politely, dragging her goodies off behind her as well with the boys in tow.

That was the fifth time tonight he had been called a reference to a female except it never got to him, instead giving them a small wave and closing the door waiting for the next round to come by, slinking back to the couch and cuddling up under his blanket again, joined by the small ball of fluff at his side. A soft sigh from his lips as he stroked the back of his cat, spending the night in for Halloween for the first time in forever, normally out grabbing for candy like the rest of them or being treated to a night out on the town for drinks and other mischievous mayhem. Tonight he was alone despite the furry companion at his side, the day was something more than just a venture of snack collecting to him and the one person he wanted to spend it with wasn't there.

Five minutes later came another knock at the door, Deidara already had the bowl in his hand ready to disperse some more when the kid who was after lollies this time was a lot taller than the usual… and had vivid blue spiky hair. "That is not much of an original costume Daichi" he sneered at his lack of originality, pointing at the arm that was wrapped up in crepe white bandages and nothing else, only being half a mummy.

The old man shook his head at him and invited himself in, stealing a few jelly beans on the way past. "Burnt myself on an exhaust today" he informed the blonde clarifying that he wasn't trying to fit in with the kiddies. He contently munched on the extra glucose in his mouth as he picked up the remote, hitting the off button and tugging on Deidara's arm taking him back towards the door. "You're coming with me back to the apartment for dinner"

Flicking his foot back across the ground, Deidara tried to catch his shoes on the way past, getting one but not the other with his foot half stuck in it hopping along. "I want to spend the night alone, un" he lied escaping the hold to get his other shoe. He just didn't feel like going anywhere more like it.

But Daichi wasn't going to hear any of that so he dragged him again, grabbing another handful of sweets on the way out to take for the ride back, always room for them no matter how much he had ate during the day or was about to eat for dinner. Into the huge shiny fire engine red Mustang he pushed him, taking the drivers position for his own and headed back to what Deidara used to call his old home for a long time for a least a dinner that he could enjoy with some company that wasn't his adopted child.

He couldn't complain about dinner at all in fact Rin was a good cook plus he got to spent time with the bub, how she had grown in such a short period of time, eating food on her own, well more like splashing the food with her hands and licking it off finding it more entertaining than using a spoon. She even tried to offer him some but he had to decline letting her know it was all for her instead. However the entire time he was thinking about how he was forgotten about on this day, after all this time he didn't remember the significance of Halloween and all that revolved around it, the job being more important that what he was. Deidara sighed again once the night was over being dropped off back at the empty house, leaving him to send the rest of the night alone.

The loud thunderous crack of lightening came straight from overhead, the heavens flooding water down onto him from the storm that hit suddenly. There were forecasts for showers for the day but he never expected to be experiencing a light show for the night, at least not everything was going to be bad about the day, turning back to snicker at the young children and adults fleeing to the cars parked on the roadside to return to shelter. Deidara wasn't moving from his position at all instead spreading his arms out widely, spinning in circles allowing the water to drench him under the flashing purple sky. How he loved the rain, storms in particular being the best show to watch… he didn't like the thunder, having a phobia of loud noises. God he wished he was home.

Dripping over the vanished wooden floors that he could have easily slipped over on from the way he was dragging his feet, the azure eye boy stripped a trail of clothes off up to the light switch, flicking it up and down a few times noticing the loud hums of electricity weren't heard. Great no power either, must have blown a fuse. At least the hot water was gas so he could still enjoy the soothing shower, heading upstairs listening out for the jingles of the bell around the kitten's neck so he wouldn't be stepped on. Soaking under the heated streams for a good thirty minutes he emerged feeling toasty, going back down stairs to check on the fuse to see if he could get power back, wanting to watch the rest of the movie even though he had seen it enough times.

A loud bang unbelievably made him jump and almost clinging to the roof from shock, another overhead bellow from the clouds putting the wind up him cause Deidara to laugh at himself. It was ridiculous to be scared of a place like that but still he looked over his shoulder at the endless darkness, questioning if someone was there or not. Tugging on the long shirt that belong to the other that he had chosen to wear for the night, Deidara ducked his head under the collar peering around the room further while he moved out towards the back patio to find the fuse box, treading cautiously not to fall over anything only the slam into the corner of the sofa when the sounds of jingling approached. Kneeling down he called out for the kitten to come over to him, the patters of his steps sounding different from the regular fast ones, skipping a beat with a loud mew calling out for his mother. "What happened to you?" he asked the distressed cat who was holding his paw up high, unable to put weight on in.

He must have fell down and injured himself when the lights went out since cats were meant to have good eyesight during nighttime, his cat was more special with his eyes so he should have had super night vision. He meowed louder in a cry showing his paw to him wanting his mother to know that he had been hurt, telling him the story of how it happened and he wanted it to be all better except the explaining meows turned into ones of shock, looking up behind Deidara, bolting up the stairs to take cover with another lighting hit. The lightening wasn't the only thing that frightened the timid kitten, even he could feel his skin crawl like someone else was in the room with him, calling out for him while he followed to see where he had hidden himself, hearing the small cries and jingles from inside his bedroom. Dashing in through the door when he heard the loud yelp of pain Deidara pushed the closed door open, tripping back over his feet over the large white sheet draped over the top of the bed smeared black in the darkness, only revealed to be blood red with the sudden light back to dark not catching what it said.

A sudden stinging pain pierced his jugular following spreading warmth down his neck and collar bone, that unshakable feeling that he was not alone confirmed from the body pressed up against him ripping at his neck to cause the blood to flow out of him. "Your body so flawless. A natural blonde beauty as yourself should never be tainted by age, refined throughout the years to be admired by generations in an everlasting portrait" the husky seductive voice spoke behind him causing every muscle in his body to tense from the pointed fingernail burying into his flesh. Deidara shuddered uncontrollably under his commanding hand that freely wandering lost around his chest, caressing across his ribs following up to under his chin, locking his thumb and index around his chin to pull his head to the side further exposing his throbbing neck. "I will grant you that gift for one night will lead to our eternity together. I will show you the ugly side of life through pain that will grip at your soul and leave you with the feeling of unbelievable ecstasy"

Nothing he could do now could control the shudders his body was producing provoked by the thin lips covering the puncture in his neck, suction drawing blood from his wound into the mouth of his attacker going weak at the knees moaning loudly in lust. Pleading with him, he let him do whatever he wanted to his body, completely under his spell being guided towards the neatly made bed "Please take me, un. I want to be yours" lowered down onto the soft mattress in a pant while he released him, wandering around the room. Candles on sticks were lit one by one normally for a romantic gesture, everything always better by candlelight, food, a fine wine, a shared kiss but what he was promising him was far greater than anything that could have been experienced in the dusky light. His glowing eyes coming in and out of focus while he breezed by each one, his black buttoned up shirt open down his chest exposing his muscular structure, already quivering to grip his fingernails into the tight ridges of skin. He was the vision of a modern day vampire.

The loose clothes were removed from his body discarded on the ground leaving him naked in front of his invader, free hands were no longer being pulled towards the restraints secured by the buckle on the leather straps, a few tugs showing them to be secure and at the mercy of the one teasingly slowly stripping the layers of clothes off in front of him. Deidara was on his best behavior, as best as he could be, rubbing his foot inside his inner thigh while he advanced towards him, stroking over hardening flesh waiting to be promised the rapture that he promised he would bring. And that he did not lie about feeling the pleasurable pain that he yearned for, torn at by jagged nails and brutal bites amid the caressing licks when his liquid was lapped at, vocally responded each time.

Still it wasn't enough to bring him into submission, demanding more that was what promised, taunting him of that fact provoking more violent reactions, crying out in unbridled agony loving every minute of it. "Make me yours, un!" he screamed, wanting the concluding piece of the chapter to consummate their relationship. That he was given feeling his insides being pressed into by the invading arousal, the callous inching deep prolonging the drawn out cries tearing at him better than anything else, lubrication was for the faint of heart, stretching was for babies, the dry feeling out himself widening around the thick cock causes reactions that couldn't be felt with unnatural means. Not one moment was given to get used to the invasion, instantly pounding into him relentlessly filling him wholly to cling around the other's tight while fighting against the restraints, wanting to taste his lips, to sample the blood that glistened between the flashed of light that make the other man shudder every time the loud sound crashed through the cloudy sky.

A hand finally able to work loose from his captivity blazing trails over his back causing wondrous reactions of sounds, moans when he sunk his teeth into his shoulder giving back some of his own medicine, plunging his tongue into his mouth fighting it out with the other in a rough heated kiss until his gasping breaths couldn't take it no more, pulling back with a throaty howl. The final moment drew to its conclusion when his sharp teeth torn open the sensitive and already worn skin on his neck, drawing the blood out of him that caused him to cry out in a constant wave, spreading his seed over his belly, tainting the others skin while he continued to thrust into him with hard rapid movements allowing him to be consumed awaiting his release. Deidara was stunned by the constant onslaught of orgasm that caused him to see shades of purple, movements on top of him slowing down to a halt but was unable to thank him for his generosity, blacking out under the sweat slick body.

Mumbling incoherently he started to come out of the daze of sleep to be greeted with the soothing sounds of rain overhead, the storm passing by overnight to leave the after math of the wondrous patter of water against the roof. He didn't want to move from his warm position but he supposed he had to get up, the brain still relishing from the pleasant dream that it had believing that he was chosen to be the partner of the most hottest vampire of all time. A shift in weight to roll over caused him to wince feeling strain through his entire frame, the dream not so much that anymore smiling happily listening to the faint sounds to breathing.

Naked and sleeping softly next to him was Itachi, holding his body close to his own smothered with his strong arms, tickling the back of his neck from his slowed breathes exhausted from not only the fun of the night but with the travel he would have done to get back home, always suffering from restless hours under the conditions of his job. Snuggling back into his position against his chest, Deidara tilted his head up to glance at the blood stained sheet still secured above the bed. October 31st wasn't just a day that allowed you to be a youngster again, to dress up as your favorite character or ghoul wanting nothing more to spend the next day feeling sick from the amount of chocolate eaten only to continue again not giving up the fight to fit more down, to Deidara is was more than that to which Itachi remembered. Smiling tenderly he brought the hand that had its fingers locked around his own up to his lips, pressing a caring kiss into his knuckles murmuring his thanks for everything that he had done, the sign above the bed wishing him a happy birthday. For that was the day that he was born.


End file.
